


Mexican Nights

by deanandsam



Series: Telepathic Winchesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tag to Angels and Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers are enjoying a holiday down south, in sunny Mexico. Far from supernatural phenomena of any kind!





	Mexican Nights

§... § means the brothers are communicating telepathically.  
::::::::::::::::::::

§ Sam, Sammy. Saaammy! §

§ Dean! What's wrong? §

§ Nothing. Get your ass down here. I've got a couple of cuties lined up! §  
§ Cuties? §

§ Girls, Sammy! Those creatures you seem to have forgotten exist! There's one here who's just dying to meet you. She's up to date on all that tech computer crap you like, not to mention she's a real hottie. §

§ Dean, I can't believe you woke me for this! It’s practically the middle of the night! Get out of my head, dude. I'm not going anywhere, especially not to meet girls with the Dean Winchester seal of approval! §

§ it’s not even midnight. Come on Sam, don't be such a wussie! She's a real classy chick. I've told her all about you, and she just loves tall, shy men.§

§ Shy? What the Hell, Dean! I have no intention of coming but even if I did, 'shy' would put me right off. §

§ Dude, you might have been a bad-ass womanizer when you were Robo-Sam, but the real you still goes all pink when a girl checks out your ass. You don't want to keep a lady waiting now, do you? §

Sam sighed as he threw back the sheets.  
He knew Dean wasn't going to stop until he turned up in whatever bar his brother was hanging out at, so it would be quicker just to make an appearance, keep him satisfied and then head back to the unusually comfortable bed he’d been happily burrowed into.  
He ran a quick shower, more to waken himself up than anything else, and exited the room

§ Where are you, Dean? § Sam bitched.

§ Bar Conchita, right on the waterfront, you can't miss it. Just take the road straight down from the motel. §

 

Sam walked into the noisy animated bar, the warm balmy weather they were having encouraging the inhabitants of the small sea-front town to be out enjoying it, even late at night. 

"Sammy, over here," Dean shouted, his booming voice easily heard over the noise.

Sam sighed again. The bed he’d just left was ever more enticing.

His big brother had a couple of curvaceous girls hanging off his arms, a busty blond and a black-haired beauty, none of which appealed in the slightest to Sam.  
§ Dean, you got me out of a comfortable bed at this hour for one of these two! Dude! §

§ Na, Sammy. I know they're not your style but they do have a little sister whose gonna be your dream girl. §

He whispered something to the two women and then led Sam over to a secluded table where a young dark-haired woman was sitting, looking every bit as bored as Sam was feeling.

"Leticia," Dean smiled engagingly. "This is my little brother. The one I was telling you about.  
Leticia... Sam. Sam... Leticia."

As she looked up she smiled, a dimpled smile which would've melted the heart of an iceberg and Sam was no iceberg! He sometimes just acted like one!

§ Go for it Sammy! § Dean sent as he watched Sam exhibit his own not indifferent dimples.  
§ Shut up Dean! § 

But Dean could tell that his little brother was favourable impressed by Leticia, and satisfied, he made his way back to the waiting girls, where he turned his charm full on. 

It was Sam's deal now, he could take it or leave it.

When, for a moment, Dean tore his eyes away from all the female goodness which surrounded him, he glanced over at Sam's table where he saw the two young people deep in conversation, but his experienced eye told him it wouldn't be long before they upped their game to something more intimate. Just as he was about to do with his own delicious young ladies.

As the three of them made their way to the exit, he couldn't resist one last dig at his brother.

§ Atta boy Sammy. You'll thank me in the morning. §

§ Shut up Dean! § was the only answer he received. But there was no malice behind it and Dean congratulated himself on a job well done.  
"Ladies. Shall we go?" he grinned, anticipating what was to come.

 

Heaven's general? He was never going to apply for THAT job. He had heaven here on Earth, right here, right now!

The End


End file.
